


Under The Sakaaran Moon

by TrickIsTrash



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (2008), The Incredible Hulk (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, F/M, Hulk Hugs (Marvel), Hulk Needs a Hug, Planet Hulk, Protective Hulk (Marvel), Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 02:56:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20220646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickIsTrash/pseuds/TrickIsTrash
Summary: Celestial’s life fell to pieces when she somehow woke up on a new and unknown planet, suddenly thrown into the bonds of slavery she found herself Sakaaran’s Champions new ‘room companion’ and she has no idea how to escape or what’s even in store.





	Under The Sakaaran Moon

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING:  
This story is based on the fact that OC is a slave. There will be some uncomfy themes that I will mention when appropriate. Hulk never treats her as anything less than his equal in this fic and none of the uncomfy stuff is caused by Hulk. This is a mature story.

Celestial groaned, her head was pounding, she tried to blink her eyes open but her vision was hazy. When she raised her head she felt a full force of dizzying nausea overcome her. What happened? What even was the last thing she remembered?

“H-hello?” Celestial murmured as she finally felt she was able to open her eyes and hold her own head up. She gasped in shock and almost like a shot of adrenaline coursed through her veins she was now awake and more alert.

Her surroundings almost dazzled her, everything was gold and blitzed. She felt fear run through her as she looked around to see a room full of people staring at her.

“Finally she’s awake.”

Celestial turned her head as much as she could at the voice that came from beside her. She seemed to be strapped to a chair.

“See, I told ya. Her eyes are yer favourite colour.” The gruff voice said and the man standing in the centre of the room took a few steps towards her, peering down at her face, more specifically her bright golden eyes.

“Oooh I like that! I do like that.” The man said with glee as he touched her face. He looked like he was appraising her, as he touched at her (coloured) hair and scanned along her figure. Fighting the fog in her mind Celestial turned her head and attempted to bite the man’s hand. 

He jumped backwards in his ridiculous sandals and quickly held his hand protectively. The room somehow went stiff, there were a few gasps, all eyes were on the man, waiting for his reaction.

The grey haired man laughed and the air became lighter as the various people around him laughed as well.

“Wowee shes feisty! I like it!”

“I’ll take 20 000 units for her.” The gruff voice that she could hear but not see spike up beside her.

“Excuse me?!” Celestial proclaimed loudly in protest. What? Is he SELLING her to him??? She isn’t an animal! She isn’t a piece of meat at the local market!!!

“Topaz transfer Scrapper 286 the units and have her prepared as a room companion I know just who to give her too!” The man, who she decided definitely overcompensated said.

“Yes Grandmaster.” A woman in armour responded as she approached Celestial.

“Wait a minute! I am NOT a-“

Suddenly a sharp and painful bolt of electricity shot throughout her body and her world once again turned black.

Celestial groaned once more as once again she regained conciseness. For a split second she felt safe, feeling an incredibly soft blanket under her before her brain suddenly reminded her what was going on. She forced herself to spring up and scramble to stand.

Without really taking in her surroundings she scanned the room until her eyes laid on a bored looking woman in front of her.

“Finally awake, that’s always the problem with these things.” She shook some kind of device in her hand. “No wake up button.” 

“What’s going on? Who are you? Where am I?” Questions seemed to shoot out of Celestial’s mouth quicker then her brain could process them.

She felt a small zap at her neck and her hand flew towards the spot in confusion.

“Ugh you talk too much, you’re gonna wanna stop that.”

Celestial’s eyes narrowed in confusion as she felt a small metal disc on her neck, she tried to pull it but it seemed to be buried in her skin.

“Listen sweetcheeks.” The woman said, getting Celestial’s attention. “This is your new home. You’re a Room Companion now.”

“Room Companion?” Celestial scrunched her face in confusion. “No! I’m not a-“

“Slave?” The woman interrupted, rolling her eyes. “Yes. You are. You drew the short straw sweetcheeks. This is your life now. Play nice, you live, you might even live well depending on how your owner decides too treat you. Don’t like it? Well you aren’t going to want to know what the consequences are if you don’t do as you’re told.” She still sounded bored, like this was something she had explained a thousand times before and that genuinely scared her.

The woman grinned at her and Celestial felt a shiver down her spine.

“You belong to the new champion sweetcheeks. You don’t make him happy? I don’t think you’ll live long.” She turned on her heel and walked towards the exit.

“Wha? No!! Wait a minute!!!” Celestial ran after the woman, intent to demand her return home, when she reached the arching doorway she felt a shock that was seemingly becoming familiar and it jolted her backwards, falling flat on her ass. Celestial heard what she assumed was that woman’s laughter echoing down the hall.

Celestial looked around the room she was trapped in as suddenly a heavy suffocating weight sank onto her shoulders as everything was sinking in. Tears pooled at the corner of her eyes and she couldn’t stop them as she sobbed on the floor.


End file.
